<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold and black. by Jack_H</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900347">Cold and black.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H'>Jack_H</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fantastic, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Sci-Fi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы когда-нибудь смотрели в звёздное небо?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold and black.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Неформальное продолжение работы "The New Beginning".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вы когда-нибудь смотрели в звёздное небо? Видели мерцающие звезды, метеоритный дождь, огни сгорающих в атмосфере космических тел? Наверняка да.</p><p> </p><p>А вы задумывались о том, каково там, в космосе? В открытом безвоздушном пространстве с температурой, при которой кровь буквально застывает в ваших жилах, делая вас одной массивной ледяной глыбой? Вы задумывались, что вас там ждёт?</p><p> </p><p>Вас там ничего не ждёт. Там никого нет. Там нет кислорода, там нет твёрдой поверхности, там нет тепла. Лишь холод, тишина и мелкие осколки столкнувшихся астероидов, которые могут просечь вас насквозь и даже не остановиться.</p><p> </p><p>Но это одна точка зрения. Вторая же...</p><p> </p><p>На вторую он сейчас смотрел. Опершись руками на подлокотники кресла, нагнувшись корпусом вперёд, капитан смотрел на обзорный экран, чуть щурясь от яркого света, что проникал сквозь особопрочное стекло. Находясь рядом с готовым коллапсировать красным гигантом, встав на достаточном расстоянии от него, он начал наблюдение, позволив экипажу взять образный перерыв. Практически каждый служащий на его корабле был сейчас прикован к иллюминатору, наблюдая подобное прекрасное зрелище.</p><p> </p><p>Красные волны огня, пульсируя, отделялись от гигантского шара, уходя в черноту космоса, медленно угасая. Словно искры, они потухали в ледяном мраке вакуума, напоследок вспыхнув алым пламенем.</p><p> </p><p>Каждый старший офицер на мостике был заворожен подобным зрелищем, и, отвлекшись от своей работы, наблюдал за пульсирующей звездой. Как и капитан, казалось на первый взгляд. Чуть наклонив голову, он оперся подбородком на пальцы правой руки, позволив черному манжету оголить забитое татуировкой запястье.</p><p> </p><p>Его взгляд был устремлен в правую часть экрана, туда, где несколько лучей звезды медленно потухали, озаряя пространство вокруг себя. Но также глаза капитана выделяли одного из членов его экипажа, что сидел за научной станцией.</p><p> </p><p>Его чуть округловатое лицо с острым подбородком и небольшими милыми щеками было освещаемо ярким красным светом, бьющим от обзорного экрана. Блики пульсирующей звезды играли на круглой оправе очков, утопая в чёрной ткани форменки. Короткие одного цвета с формой чуть вьющиеся чёрные волосы были аккуратно забраны за уши, позволяя лучше видеть по-детски счастливую улыбку на лице офицера.</p><p> </p><p>Ещё немного, и кто-нибудь из офицеров заметил бы пристальный взгляд капитана, однако тот быстро одернул себя, выпрямляясь и автоматически поправляя полы форменной куртки.</p><p> </p><p>Просидев молча ещё несколько минут, слушая тихое перешептывание офицерского состава, капитан покачал головой, улыбнувшись на секунду собственным мыслям.</p><p> </p><p>— Мистер Баркли, — сделав серьёзное лицо, он чуть пониженным голосом окликнул офицера.</p><p> </p><p>Тот тут же выпрямился, становясь серьёзным и убирая восторженную улыбку со своего лица.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы ведь научный офицер, верно? — уточнил капитан, наклоняясь в кресле в его сторону. — Я хотел сходить проверить научную лабораторию. Вы не хотите составить мне компанию?</p><p>—Да, сэр, разумеется, — коротко кивнув, энсин поднялся со своего места, несколько понуро направляясь к турболифту.</p><p> </p><p>Поднявшись на ноги, капитан снова одернул форменку, обращаясь к первому офицеру, что находилась за своей станцией слева от него.</p><p> </p><p>— Мостик ваш, коммандер, — та кивнула в знак согласия, практически сразу занимая капитанское кресло.</p><p> </p><p>Турболифт уже был на палубе, и его открытые двери дожидались, пока офицеры войдут внутрь. Вежливо пропустив энсина вперёд, капитан зашёл следом, разворачиваясь лицом к мостик и складывая руки за спиной.</p><p> </p><p>— Палуба четыре! — он чётко отдал команду, и после подтверждающего писка интеркома двери кабины с тихим шелестом затворились.</p><p> </p><p>Монотонный гул, отдающийся в пол и переходящий в лёгкую вибрацию, что ощущалась ногами, наполнил кабину, которая с бешеной скоростью неслась сквозь палубы. Огни, пролетающие мимо, отражались на металлических деталях формы, с лёгким блеском выделяя чёрные дельты на груди обоих пассажиров.</p><p> </p><p>— Сэр, — подал голос Баркли, поднимая понуро опущенную голову.</p><p>— Да, энсин? — капитан в полоборота повернулся к нему, легко приподнимая бровь.</p><p>— Разве научная лаборатория не находится на седьмой палубе?</p><p>— Вы совершенно правы, — он легко усмехнулся, разворачиваясь обратно к дверям. — Как давно вы выходили в открытый космос, мистер Баркли?</p><p>— Не понимаю вопроса, сэр, — энсин был явно сконфужен и ошеломлен.</p><p> </p><p>Турболифт тем временем остановился, и, как только двери открылись, капитан быстрым шагом вышел наружу. Его спутник, еле поспевая, быстро пошёл за ним, стараясь не отставать.</p><p> </p><p>— Что вы имели в виду, сэр? — снова уточнил Баркли.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан остановился посреди коридора, вставая по центру и разворачиваясь лицом к энсину, неспециально нависая над ним. Тот, словно испугавшись, чуть отступил назад, оставляя небольшое пространство между ними.</p><p> </p><p>— Я видел, с какой вы радостью наблюдали за звездой, энсин. Я видел, с каким рвением вы занимаетесь своей работой, я видел, как вы отдаёте этому кораблю всего себя, включая душу, — медленно, аккуратно, мягко начал капитан, позволяя офицеру расслабиться и успокоиться. — Поэтому я спрашиваю вас, мистер Баркли — не составите ли вы мне компанию в прогулке по открытому космосу?</p><p> </p><p>Последняя фраза, произнесенная им, заставила энсина застыть в непонимании того, что сейчас происходит. Факт, что капитан выбрал его для этой миссии, оставлял сомнения в сердце, но предложение выйти в открытый космос и увидеть великолепный вид практически вживую, заставлял Марко Баркли загореться детским восторгом и счастливо улыбнуться.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, сэр, — он смог одними лишь губами прошептать, рождая улыбку на лице капитана.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Панель под пальцами шефа службы безопасности неожиданно загорелась красным, и офицер обеспокоенно повернулась в сторону капитанского кресла.</p><p> </p><p>— Коммандер, мэм, у нас несанкционированное открытие воздушного шлюза на четвёртой палубе.</p><p> </p><p>Коммандер лишь легко усмехнулась, покачав головой.</p><p> </p><p>— Игнорируйте, лейтенант, все под контролем, — она успокаивающе кивнула шефу.</p><p> </p><p>Лейтенанту не оставалось ничего, кроме как пожать плечами и свернуть уведомление тревоги.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Магнитные ботинки беззвучно прикреплялись к внешнему корпусу корабля, и также беззвучно откреплялись каждый раз, как энсин делал шаг. Двери воздушного шлюза закрылись за их спинами, и Баркли сделал первый шаг по тританиумному корпусу корабля, с опаской, словно балансируя по рейке, раскинув в стороны руки.</p><p> </p><p>Сделав несколько шагов по поверхности, он остановился, повернув голову и прислушавшись. Ничего. Буквально мертвая тишина, слышен лишь бешеный стук его собственного сердца, дыхание в стекло шлема и тихое попискивание системы жизнеобеспечения костюма. Ни скрежета металла под его ногами, ни стука приборов ремонтной бригады палубой ниже, ни гул маневровых двигателей, что оставляли корабль на одном месте — ничего. Это космический вакуум, здесь не будет даже слышно то, как твои внутренности превратятся в единообразную кашу, если костюм придёт в неисправность.</p><p> </p><p>— Вам лучше выбросить это из своей головы, энсин, — тихий, вкрадчивый голос капитана по внутренней связи заставил Баркли обернуться к нему.</p><p> </p><p>Тот стоял на два шага позади, спокойно скрестив руки на груди. Его лицо под шлемом все ещё сохраняло приятное спокойствие — такое же, как и всегда. Ни единый мускул не вздрогнул на его лице, не смотря на то, где он сейчас находился.</p><p> </p><p>— Я понимаю, что вы сейчас чувствуете, но лучше не задумываться об этом, мистер Баркли, — капитан покачал головой и медленно двинулся вперёд, на автомате переставляя ноги по поверхности корабля. — Идите за мной.</p><p> </p><p>Послушно кивнув, энсин двинулся следом, осматриваясь. Они сейчас находились на самом верху, фактически, на "крыше" звездолёта, и вокруг, кроме нескольких десятков метров тританиума парстали и космического вакуума ничего не было. Лишь только звезды вдалеке, мерцающие, гаснущие, загорающиеся вновь и пожирающиеся чёрными дырами. Всё это было так далеко, и так близко, что невольно заставляло задуматься о том, насколько же они малы, и насколько огромны во всем этом разном мире.</p><p> </p><p>Задумавшись обо всем, Марко не заметил, как капитан остановился на самом краю обшивки. Один неосторожный шаг — и энсин чуть было не вылетел с поверхности, не найдя ногой опору. Если бы не крепкая рука в эластичной перчатке, энсин Марко Баркли числился бы погибшим при исполнении служебных обязанностей.</p><p> </p><p>Обхватив ладонью запястье своего спутника, капитан мёртвой хваткой вцепился в его костюм, не позволяя улететь далеко. Часто дыша, Марко обеими руками ухватился за своего капитана, болтая ногами в космическом пространстве. Как только в голову дошло осознание того, что он в безопасности, энсин неожиданно отпустил одну руку, отправляясь в свободный полет.</p><p> </p><p>Держась за капитана второй рукой, он медленно совершил круг, поворачиваясь лицом к полыхающему красному гиганту, чей свет нещадно бил по глазам.</p><p> </p><p>— Я... Я лечу! — с искренней радостью раздался его весёлый голос в интеркоме капитана. — Я лечу, сэр!</p><p>— Именно так, мистер Баркли, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил капитан, все ещё удерживая энсина за запястье.</p><p> </p><p>Провисев без гравитации ещё около минуты, Марко медленно и аккуратно притянул себя обратно к поверхности, цепляясь руками за скафандр капитана. Как только ботинки коснулись поверхности и примагнитились, энсин тут же отпрянул, со смущением пряча руки за спиной.</p><p> </p><p>Капитан же спокойно продолжал стоять, с лёгкой улыбкой на лице наблюдая за неритмичной пульсацией алой звезды, что выбрасывала свои искры по направлению к кораблю.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо...сэр, — негромко произнёс энсин, поднимая голову и глядя на горящую звезду. — И вы можете звать меня Марко. Если хотите, конечно.</p><p> </p><p>Быстро добавив последнюю фразу, энсин снова замолчал, нервно потирая одну руку об другую.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо за что, <em>Марко</em>? — выделив его имя, спросил капитан.</p><p>— За то, что позволили прийти сюда, сэр, — Марко повернул голову, смотря на капитана снизу вверх.</p><p> </p><p>Он лишь тихо вздохнул и посмотрел на своего спутника, легко улыбаясь.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне это лишь в радость.</p><p> </p><p>Повернувшись обратно к звезде, они молча стояли. Под их ногами расстилалось темно-фиолетовое, практически чёрное безвоздушное, холодное пространство космоса, поглощающее любую разумную и неразумную жизнь. Вдалеке же горела желто-алыми лучами звезда, вбрасывающее в это пространство свои частицы, безвозмездно отдавая себя на растерзание. В те редкие секунды, когда красноватые раскаленные волны оставались наедине, охваченные холодом вакуума, появлялись лёгкие розоватые вспышки, гаснущие через доли секунды. Но это было настолько прекрасно, что ни один из зрителей даже не думал моргать. С широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на это неописуемое зрелище, осеняемые огнём коллапсирующего гиганта, они стояли на самом краю корпуса корабля.</p><p> </p><p>Их белые скафандры приняли лёгкий красный оттенок, от ног до головы, включая кончики пальцев. И, даже не задумавшись о том, что он делает, Баркли легко шевельнул пальцами, соприкасаясь с перчаткой капитана. Лишь когда его пальцы были легко сжаты в ответ, пришло осознание того, что происходит. Но что-то глубоко внутри его спокойно, с улыбкой в голосе сказало: "Всё хорошо", и Марко сам улыбнулся, продолжая стоять на краю бездны.</p><p> </p><p>И весь мир был у их ног.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>